


Tequila Sunshine

by Oso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso/pseuds/Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis do body shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> After those shirtless pics from 2013 surfaced, somebody suggested Lilo body shots. So I complied.

Somehow, after downing half a bottle of tequila between them, Liam and Louis ended up in a body shot competition.

 

“I’m not losing to them, okay? You better not make us lose” Louis practically shouted at Liam. His cheeks were red thanks to the alcohol and the warmth inside the club from all the people surrounding them. “Come on, Payno. Let’s show them what we got” Louis smirked and deftly pulled his shirt off, tossing it to some random clubgoer standing nearby.

 

Liam stepped forward, picked up Louis by the hips and sat him on a table. It hadn’t been necessary, but neither of them would mention that.

 

Louis leaned back and tugged his jeans down, wiggling his hips to help pull them just enough to let the trail of peach-fuzzy hair under his navel show. This was also unnecessary, but nobody complained, especially not Liam who licked his lips and swallowed visibly.

 

The other couple settled on the table next to them, it was a girl and guy, the guy lying back on the table while the girl would be taking the shots.

 

“Alright, whoever gets the crowd going harder is the winner. That is all” the bartender said and two random women showed up, each pouring alcohol into the belly buttons of Louis and the other guy. Salt was sprinkled on their chests and a lime wedge placed on their mouths.

 

“Ladies first” the bartender motioned to the girl who wasted no time getting to work.

 

She went to his chest, where she made a point of licking both of his nipples before licking the salt, much to the delight of the people around them, she then swirled her tongue around her partner’s belly button before closing her lips around it and making loud, sucking noises. When it was time to pick up the lime, she simply began making out with him, lime and all. That earned them a good amount of screams and claps.

 

It was Liam’s turn now, and all that went through his alcohol-buzzed mind was Louis’ words “You better not make us lose”

 

Liam pressed his tongue to Louis’ left collarbone, right above his 78 tattoo, and dragged it over to the center of his chest where the salt was sprinkled. He continued down Louis’ torso, right over his soft tummy, not once letting his tongue lose touch over Louis’ skin, until he reached his belly button. Liam closed his lips over it, slurping the tequila and then moving his tongue to lick up the drops that had rolled down the sides of Louis’ stomach and over his hipbones. And if Liam dragged his tongue down the trail of soft hair under Louis’s navel and over the edge of his underwear, well nobody said anything. Louis definitely wasn’t saying a word, but his breath hitched when he felt Liam’s tongue dipping slightly under the elastic of his pants.

 

When Liam finally pulled his tongue away from Louis’ body and moved toward his mouth to grab the lime, Louis’ eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were blown. Liam bent down and pick up the lime with his teeth, biting into it and making the juice drip down and over Louis’ lips. When he was done, Liam grabbed the lime with his fingers and brought his mouth to Louis. He didn’t kiss him, like everyone--Louis included--was expecting, instead he simply licked all around Louis’ mouth where the lime juice had dripped, then over his bottom lip, which he bit lightly for good measure.

 

By the time Liam stood back, the people around them were silently staring. He was about to apologize to Louis when somebody screamed and the entire crowd erupted into equally loud shouting.

 

“Damn” the bartender laughed. “Guess we have our winners!”

 

Liam was grinning. He turned to look at Louis, intending to celebrate, and found himself face to face with him, as he was now sitting up on the table.

 

Louis wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and pulled him toward him, smiling as he grabbed fistfuls of Liam’s shirt. “I think you deserve a prize” he said before bringing Liam’s mouth to his and kissing him in a filthy way that had the crowd shouting even louder. “Let’s go home so I can give you your real prize” Louis whispered in Liam’s ear before licking his earlobe and jumping off the table, sauntering toward the exit, his shirt long forgotten.

 

Liam wasted no time following.


End file.
